Beautiful
by InkedBaby
Summary: Bella watches Edward. Who would have thought the attractive school loner watches back. She always thought he was only absorbed in his music, but come to find out they're completely absorbed in each other. Fluffy, different, cute, Music loving Edward, Trying to come out of her shell Bella. Canon. All human AU.


AN: I'm kind of writing this on a whim. I wanted to play around with this writing style to see how I like it. I haven't really thought about anything, just one line, and I'm going to write around it to see what I get. So, were going to see where this goes together. Read on. Oh, and let me know what you think about this, whether you like it or not.

Disregarding my lack of a beta would be greatly appreciated as well. (;

Disclaimer: I only own the strange thoughts that lurk around in my mind that I try to force down on paper. The characters, recognizable settings, or anything else you've heard of before aren't mine. I don't want to make any money from this, I'm just having a little fun. Please don't have anyone sue me, I don't have anything for anyone to take, anyway...

As she walked with her best friend, Angela, Bella was unusually chatty this morning. She didn't really know why, but she had a feeling it would just be a good day. You know those feelings, don't you? where you don't really know why, your just in a good mood for some reason? Anyway, she was, so when they found themselves chatting about the attractiveness of their favorite characters in their favorite books, Bella supplied a little more input then she normally would have.

While standing in front of their Biology class, discussing what Angela called 'the bad boy factor' compared to the romantic factor Bella felt someone watching her. She looked around, mainly just to shake the feeling when she saw him. Edward was leaning against the hallway across from them, a few feet down, staring at her. Yes, her, as in just Bella, not Bella and Angela, which was a fact in which she absorbed quite happily. He had one headphone pressed into his right ear, and the other dangling in front of his chest. He pushed off the wall quietly and tossed her a small smirk before walking into the classroom she stood in front of, stunned.

The whole exchange was lost on Angela as she continued to argue her point, everyone loves a bad boy, no matter what he does in the book, you always root for him to get the girl. Bella was sure she'd have something to say to that if her brain would just pick its self up off the floor and start working again but she just nodded her head in silent agreement as the warning bell rang above them. The two girls scurried in the room and took their respective seats, everyone quieting down as Mr. Banner began to drone on about fungi.

Bella and Angela were lab partners, Angela's boyfriend was in the class, but Ben had other friends he could sit with, and Angela chose to loyally sit with Bella so she wouldn't be alone. This was why Bella and Angela were best friends. Angela always showed her kindness in simple acts like this, something which Bella would never refuse to admit she was grateful for.

Bella didn't really know what Mr. Banner was talking about, and she knew she should be watching his hand fly across the board writing sloppy notes that she should be taking down, but that didn't stop Bella's gaze from flicking over to the other side of the room where one Edward Cullen sat. He didn't have a lab partner, so she watched him with an unobstructed view throughout the class, much like she did everyday.

Bella knew she was probably a little bit pathetic, watching Edward like an obsessed fan girl watching her latest celebrity crush, but she couldn't bring herself to stop. Edward was tapping his thumb along the desk to a song she knew had to be in his head, as both sides of his headphones hung loosely down his chest. His small smirk from earlier played across her mind as she watched him, totally absorbed in the music his hand was dancing to on the table.

Edward wasn't really one to interact much with other students at the school, I guess you could say he was kind of a loner. but that was fine, if anyone could pull off being a loner, it was Edward Cullen. With brilliantly bright green eyes, wild, uncontrollable bronze/copper hair, and inhumanely attractive qualities, it didn't matter what Edward was, he'd pull it off.

No matter where he went, Edward had a pair of headphones slung around his neck and an iPod clutched in his hand. This usually meant he was unnervingly quiet, and always wrapped up in his own world. Sure, he wasn't rude if anyone tried to talk to him, but he rarely ever started a conversation. He had talked to Bella a few times before, though. _He'd even instigated it_! she mused in an excited inner tone.

Suddenly green eyes flashed up to meet chocolatey brown eyes, and Bella instantly flushed. Her face beat red and burned hot, but she refused to shift her gaze just because she'd gotten caught. A small grin played at Edward's lips, as Bella bit hers in embarrassment. His grin wasn't the cocky smirk from earlier, but a small, genuine show of happiness at catching her gaze. That's something Bella Swan would never admit to herself, but it was true.

Bella didn't know how long the two held each others' gaze, but shuffling noises around her broke her from her daze and she realized the bell rang. Her surprise must have showed on her face, because when she glanced quickly back at Edward that smirk was back, but much more prominent and equally as attractive.

Being clumsy as she was, Bella dropped her folder and all her papers went flying as she scrambled to get them, glad that majority of the class had already filed out. She was reaching for the last few papers when she heard it, a beautiful melodic tone that sent fluttering to her stomach and made her knees weak. _Wait, what did he say? _She turned around to see Edward Cullen hovering behind her, his smirk firmly planted and eyes shining with excitement. "Huh?" she asked dumbly, blushing violently at her slowness, then flushing a deeper shade of red due to her embarrassment at blushing for everything.

The smirk widened and Edward's eyes danced as he repeated himself. "I asked if you were in a hurry."

Bella blinked, stared, and blinked again before she answered. "Uh, yeah, I was going to meet Angela up in the library after she talked with Ben." Bella glanced back down at the floor she was still crouched on, wondering why the heck she felt the need to share all this information before glancing back up to those green eyes again.

He let out a sigh of amusement before speaking again, but this time his eyes lit with something more than mirth. Bella couldn't place it, but she didn't let her mind linger on it to long. "Hm, going to gossip about more perfect boys from the books you read?" he questioned, and it immediately lit a defensive wire in Bella and her brows furrowed a little.

"Why, jealous?" she snapped, and instantly questioned herself on where the heck that came from. _Way to be rude, Bella_, she scolded herself, but she didn't see offense in his eyes as they bore into hers.

He didn't answer at first, he just knelt down, picked up her forgotten papers and handed them to her. Bella jumped slightly at the shock she felt when his fingers brushed against hers and almost missed it when he leaned closer to her.

Bella held her breath as Edward's ghosted across her ear, making goose bumps appear on her neck, "Insanely, you've no idea."

Bella barely had time to register what Edward said, let alone what he meant before he was gone. She sat there, on the floor in a daze in a moment before she quickly stood up, shoved all her papers into her back, and left for the library.

Bella met Angela at the door, and Angela greeted her with a warm smile. They walked in together and Bella was glad when Angela didn't ask her what took her so long or why she probably looked so flustered. They just sat quietly together and got their supplies to study. It was customary for Bella and Angela to spend the first fifteen minutes of their hour long lunch period to study the day before they had a big test. Bella was grateful that she had someone there to discuss questions with, and Angela was grateful for the company of someone who she could hold intelligent conversations with without distractions of other trivial things.

When they got ready to leave Angela looked a little guilty and immediately spoke up. "Ben wants to go eat lunch off campus today, do you want to come?" Bella looked up quickly and shook her head "no, but go ahead, I'm just going to stay her and study some more." Angela's guilt didn't wane as she watched Bella.

"You sure?" Bella nodded her head adamantly "Do you want anything?"

"No I'm fine."

Angela nodded her head and smiled "okay. Bye Bella!" With a quick wave she left the library and Bella in silence. This was completely fine with Bella, she had no problem with being alone, and often times preferred it. This didn't mean she would ever grow tired of Angela's comforting presence, but being alone was nice to.

Bella sat for a few moments, looking over some notes before leaning back in her chair and stretching. She sighed happily as the tension in her back released. As she settled back into her chair, she heard the library door open and her head snapped over of their own accord.

The bronze hair was unmistakeable and instantly the words she had pushed to the back of her mind assaulted her again.

_"Insanely, you've no idea."_

Did that...? No, it couldn't? he didn't mean he wanted her to talk about him like that, did it? Bella shook her head as if to rid herself of the thoughts, and the movement of her long brown hair caught Edward's attention.

As Edward looked toward her, his eyes sparked with recognition and he turned to walk her way. _Is he coming over here? Why?_ Bella worried her bottom lip between her teeth and watched as Edward gracefully made his way over to her. She couldn't help but appreciate the sight as his plaid shorts hung low on his waist and his his perfectly fitting t-shirt hung around his torso. _Its weird to see him in shorts_, Bella mused. When Edward reached up to tug on his already messy hair Bella caught a glimpse of the waistband of his boxers under his shorts and a sliver of his toned stomach. She silently thanked God for the abnormally warm weather. Sure, Edward looked amazing in his normal almost-tight fitting jeans, and somewhat snug sweaters, but there was just something about him in shorts... Her lip biting became more ferocious as she looked up at his face questioningly.

Edward stopped in front of the chair next to Bella's with an unusual expression on his face, Bella wasn't used to seeing him anything but absolutely 100 percent sure of himself, but right now he seemed sort of... uncertain?

"May I sit with you?" he gestured towards the chair, hands pulling nervously at the hair at the nape up his neck, and all around looking stunning. Bella gaped.

"Why?"

Bella shook her head furiously, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks, and scrambled to redeem herself. "No! I mean yes but why! I mean... ugh!" She groaned and covered her face with her hands, while Edward laughed quietly and sunk into the seat beside her. She did notice he pulled it closer to hers and she peaked through her fingers, but she didn't say anything. Edwards confidence seemed to be back as he watched her embarrassment quiet amusement shining in his eyes.

"Bella," he said softly and she swooned. Yes swooned, she hadn't heard him say her name before, and she would not object to hearing him say it again. Definitely not. When she didn't look up at him he tried again, reaching a hand towards her and gently touching her hands against her face. "Bella, you don't have to hide."

When she gained enough courage, Bella peaked through the crack of her fingers, then eventually pulled her hands away completely. Edward smiled encouragingly and nodded his head approvingly, pulling his hand back. "There you go." He met Bella's gaze and noticed she was staring at him curiously, he laughed softly and spoke. "I came to see where you were, usually you and Angela come to the cafeteria by now, I got curious." He trailed off his sentence and Bella continued her stare.

"I, you, I..." she shook her head again, tired of her mouth's betrayal, and tried again. "You know when we get back from the library?" Bella was curious. Why did he know that when her and Angela came to the library they spent fifteen minutes there? Did he pay as much attention to her as she did to him? She laughed inwardly, that was highly unlikely.

"I pay attention." was his simple answer. He didn't look like that admittance bothered him, where if Bella said that she knew she'd be beat read.

After an awkward moment Bella decided she was being ridiculous. Edward Cullen sought her out to talk to her and here they were sitting in silence because she was too nervous to talk. She'd been wanting to hold a conversation with him for who knows how long, she couldn't let this opportunity pass.

Bella took in a huge breath, disregarding the awkward pause that was just held, and spoke softly. "I pay attention, too." Her eyes were downcast when she said it, but she slowly lifted them to meet his. She knew he got it, as his eyes lit up just a little bit brighter, and a small grin appeared on his face. She knew she was blushing, but for once she didn't care. She'd basically just admitted to having a weird infatuation with watching Edward Cullen, and he got it, and she knew he held the same interest in her just by the look in his eye. She couldn't explain how she knew, she just did, and she couldn't stop the smile forming on her face.

"Oh, yeah?" he breathed out, the small grin growing into a bigger, crooked one as she immediately started nodding in response. This new, beautifully crooked grin took her breath away.

"Yeah." she sighed softly, even though she didn't really need to, she'd nodded already, but her repetitiveness didn't bother her.

They sat in more silence, but this time it wasn't awkward, and she wasn't extremely aware of it. The silence was comfortable. Comforting.

Her eyes watched him. He was smiling at her as he tapped lightly on the table, most likely to a song playing in his mind. She frowned lightly at the absence of the white cords hanging around his shoulders, and of course he noticed. "what's wrong?" he asked, the moments of his hand never stopping as he leaned in closer to her.

"Where's your iPod?" she whispered in confusion. She was only shocked for a moment when he let out a laugh, if she wasn't so shocked at seeing him without his ever present device she would have took more time to admire the bell-like tone to his laughter. "You do pay attention, don't you?" he smiled as she nodded, still curious.

"Alice took it from me," he grinned again as this furthered her confusion, and continued on, "she said I can't try to woo a girl with headphones hanging around my neck, something about you thinking I was distracted or not really here fully or something," he shrugged his shoulders lightly and waited for her to speak.

"Woo?"

Edward laughed again as her head tilted to the side, and Bella smiled too. He really was a beautiful person, and his laugh lit up his whole face. "Yep, woo. Her word, not mine." Bella nodded her head in understanding, though she didn't really understand. She'd never talked to Edward's twin sister, Alice, so she didn't know that it'd be normal for the fiery pixie-like girl to use words like 'woo'.

"I feel like you should have it, like you aren't fully here without it," Bella whispered, wondering if that was a weird assumption and wishing she could somehow take back what she said.

Edward looked at her curiously for a moment before throwing her a curious smile and nodding slightly, "sometimes I feel like that, like I'm never fully there without a song playing in the background, but I can assure you I'm not missing it right now, Bella."

Bella nodded in understanding, and Edward answered her with a grin, and they both new that they understood each other.

Their comfortable silence was broken when three rowdy students walked into the library, both Edward and Bella stared at the newcomers in frustration, not realizing their partners mutual distaste. Bella and Edward both were prone to silence, aside from Edward and his music, any other loud situation had either of them sitting in hidden discomfort.

"Do you want to go to my car?" Edward's question brought her gaze back to him as he suddenly shifted uncomfortably. "Wow, that was sudden, I didn't- I just," Bella shook her head to stop him, finding it odd to watch him struggle with words, and grabbed her stuff. "I know, lets go." She pretended not to watch him sigh in relief as they both stood up to leave. Before Bella could argue, Edward grabbed her backpack from her and threw it over his shoulder motioning her to walk with him. She smiled gratefully and blushed when he opened the door for her. Bella's blush deepened as Edward winked at her when she walked under his arm and out the door, and she heard him laugh softly beside her.

They made it to his car, and climbed in the front seats, smiling at each other. Edward's hand instantly flew to the radio, as if out of habit, but recoiled before he turned it on. He looked at her with a sheepish smile and shrugged. "No, no, it's fine," Bella laughed reaching to turn the radio on herself. She hit the CD button, not really knowing what stations he liked and gasped when she heard the song. "Claire de Lune?" she looked at him questioningly and he smiled the brightest smile she'd ever seen on his face before nodding happily in return. "It's my favorite," she admitted softly and turned to him expectantly.

"I can't believe you know Debussy," he smiled. He looked surprised when he noticed her expectant glance. "What?" He knitted his eyebrows in confused and Bella stared.

"What else don't I know about you," then they both laughed, because really neither of them knew all that much about each other, aside from what they observed. What they observed could have been considered a lot to know, but they both craved more.

"What do you want to know?" his smooth voice asked her after they calmed down. He leaned in, admiring the way her face tinted red in amusement, and her brown eyes sparkled in laughter. Her breath was coming out in ragged gasps as she tried to catch it, and his wasn't any better.

Bella looked into his eyes, and she couldn't name what she saw, but the pure emotion instantly took her breath away. "Everything," she said, softly, and found herself leaning towards him as well. His breath ghosted over her face as he answered, making her head spin and his lips almost, _almost_ brushed hers as he answered, "I think you're beautiful."

Heat rose in her cheeks, and Edward noticed, but Bella didn't, as he leaned in just a fraction more and their lips touched lightly. Her hands came to the back of his neck, playing with the soft hair he'd been tugging at earlier as she pulled him closer to her, their lips meeting in a slightly more demanding way before he pulled back just a little. Their foreheads rested together and their breath mixed in the small place between them.

His eyes met hers one more time as he whispered "beautiful" and then they closed, pulling her in for another kiss that took both of their breathes away.


End file.
